Trouble
by Layna Remi
Summary: the team searches for a man murdering Navy personel, but as the serial killer thinks one member is too big a threat he makes an attempted on their life. Can the team find the killer before he reaches his next victim and will the Agent whos life is in peril survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers change in pace here, NCIS STORY TODAY!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The case was becoming increasingly difficult for the team, mostly for Vance, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva because of their lack of computer skills. Abby and Tim worked frivolously through the day and night to try to catch the son of a bitch who was attacking the agency, but the man behind the screen was no dummy and he was a match to the Abby- Tim computer duo.

"Come on McMIT don't you have anything from this man the next victim has a few minutes!" Tony badgered his team mate, that's all he could do but with the stress that Tim already had it was only making him more angry.

"I'm trying Tony but this isn't exactly cake, he has a master encryption, I can't hack in."

"You've hacked in to FBI data bases and this guy is stumping you."

"Shut up Tony you try it !"

"Dinozzo enough," Gibb's head slap came from nowhere.

"Sorry boss."

"Damn it !" Tim yelled in frustration, the time on the clock was winding down quick a minute was left and at this moment he knew that he would be too late. All was lost as the team saw the 0:00 on the clock, until McGee had a break through.

"I..I got something" Tim said in disbelief but quiet as no one heard him over the call of the murderer telling them about the dead body."I've got something, a location." He repeated.

"Yeah Tim we got a location and a name, Naval officer Garret Orr right by Bethesda." Gibbs sighed in frustration.

"No!, I've got a location on the killer!" Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Vance and Abby watched as Tim pulled up a map on the screen, he was narrowing close as the screen zoomed in to the D.C. area. Tim stood in front of the monitor with his keyboard.

" Its zooming near our location." Ziva said in shock. Just as Tim got close, a message come on to the screen reading, 'Not today Agents'.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

All of them looked at each other in confusion before a shot shattered the window. Tony grabbed Ziva and pushed her to the floor, Vance dove to the floor grabbing Gibb's arm and yanking him to the floor. Tim ran for Abby as a red dot appeared on her chest, he jumped in the way just as a second shot sounded pushing her to the floor just in time.

"Get to the exits!" Gibbs yelled to his team to which all stood up and ran to the stairwell. the bullets had since stopped as they made their way out. "Is everyone okay?" Gibbs looked to all his team, all of which look ragged but adrenaline pumped through their veins. He turned to the direction that the bullets had come from, no sign of anyone, he searched buildings for anyone.

"He's gone, but I know this much, Tim you scared him, and that's just where we want him." NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They stood on a roof top directly across from the NCIS headquarters, " Sniper training Boss" Tony said as he held up three rifle shells that their shooter had missed in his clean up.

"Based on the trajectory he was right about.. here." Gibbs said, with his experience he knew all about snipers and no one on the team would question him for a minute.

"Boss.. I got a note," Tony waved a red letter up.

"Dear NCIS, you may not like our cat and mouse game but I have enjoyed it. you came close there but I'm not through, this is far from over, the navy must die, the killed my Sam 4 years ago, just know that I'm after your blood Gibbs, you are orchestrating a team to kill me and I don't enjoy this, I'm not over, we still have a little to go, so buckle up

"Gibbs that is a serious threat, targeting you we should put a protective detail on you."

"I'm fine Ziver, I fight to catch these bastard and if dying in the process is a possibility so be it, but I will not rest until this man is caught.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"McGee any luck?" Ziva asked from across the room.

"Yes, I'm so close that I… GOT IT!" The team crowded by McGee's desk, the difficulty of the murder's hacking lack and limited Abby's involvement, it had been put on Tim to break through the hackers fire wall. " His name is Carson, Harry Carson, graduated at MIT six years ago and lost his girlfriend Julia Morrison who was a marine!"

"Great work, any address?" Gibbs asked giving his agent a pat on the back

"No, he left the home he was leasing four months ago and no other place has been listed, but his brother Artie lives here, at 1028 Coplen Ave, or his mother who resides at 23 Rison Street."

" Ziva, Tony check his mother's house, I going to his brother's home."

"Alone, Gibbs this man has made a personal threat to you." Dinozzo said with a hint of fear evident in his voice.

"Fine, we will go together, but Tim I need you here, I need you and Abby to go over all of the evidence, find a slip up of this guy, I feel like he isn't working alone."

"Okay, be careful guys." And with that Tim watched as his team left the squad room, not realizing that disaster would strike them.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Gibbs called, saying they have nothing at either house, neither the brother nor the mother have seen him, not that they want to, Gibbs said we can leave, start fresh in the morning." McGee relayed the message to an anxious Abby.

"Yeah alright I guess that sounds like a plan, I'm starving wanna stop by the diner?" Abby asked a tired McGee. All his energy had went into the case and there was no breaks to eat the whole time.

"Yeah. I could defiantly use food before I pass out." he laughed, they both were in the early stages of starvation. Abby linked arms with Tim and they walked out, calling Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer to join.

The meal was a good one they finally were able to sit down and rest for a moment. As the Family that they where.

"So, Zee movie night at Tony's how'd that go?" Abby asked amused at the fact that Ziva was conned into the watching of movies with Tony "Movie Pro" Dinozzo. They began their venture into that story when McGee's cell rang, "It's Sarah, excuse me," He slid to the booth and outside away from the noise.

"Hey Sarah, I thought you were studying for finals," Tim let out a slight laugh but his face quickly changed when he realized that the person on the other end was not his baby sister.

"Hello Agent McGee, glad I got through hacking someone's phone can be so tricky." Tim's stomach churned , he turned to go back to the Diner to alert the others.

"Not so fast Agent McGee, let's not ruin our conversation." Tim searched the area for Harry but there was no sign of him.

"It has come to my attention that you are a perfect match to my computer genius, one might even call you a threat,"

"What do you want from me?" McGee's voice was shaken as the man on the other end of the line let out a wicked laugh.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Where is McGee, he is going to miss dessert, Francine is going to make us her famous sundaes!" Abby asked, it had been a while since McGee had left and she wouldn't start the best part of the meal without her best friend.

"I don't know Sarah must be talking his ear off, maybe it's about the admirals condition." Palmer responded.

"Yeah maybe, but I'm going to go tell him we are getting dessert." Abby pushed her way out of the booth to go find her Timmy. Though she didn't say it enough, Tim was her best friend and she knew that no matter what she wanted to always have him in her life. She walked out into the cold crisp night, it was nine thirty and the sky was overtaken by masses of stars, it was a thing of beauty.

"Tim, where are you?" she yelled in the dark but no answer followed. she searched around for him but found nothing, "Tim?" she tried again. She pulled out her phone and with frozen fingers she dialed her number, she exhaled letting her breath out in a white puff. That's when she heard it, it was faint but there, Tim's ringtone. She felt her heart drop as she slowly walked towards the source. "Tim?" Through the shadows she saw the phone illuminating the small area around it showing the one thing she dreaded. the one outcome she didn't want to see, blood.

"Abby?" Gibbs stomach was in a knot as he saw the caller id, everyone grew silent. Soon after he got up and ran out the door with everyone at toe. They searched for her but could not spot her.

"Abby, my dear where are you?" Ducky called

"Here!" her voice was frantic and held horror and urgency in it. The team ran to her direction, as they rounded the corner they saw her and McGee. She had his head on her lap, her hands on his chest with presumable force with red seeping through her intertwined fingers. "Help" she said with a creaked voice as tears flowed down her cheeks. An unexplainable feeling of dread filled everyone's body, Ducky and Palmer fell to their knees placing pressure on the two wounds, taking over for Abby as she stroked his hair.

"Tim, what happened?" Gibbs asked a small choke in his throat hinted in his sentence.

"He.. He hacked Sarah's phone… He shot me." he said through the pain, trying desperately to breath and cling onto his life but blood was leaving his body fast and everything seemed to be fading quickly. He felt Abby's tears fall down on him as she sobbed, she whispered encouragement to stay awake and hold on, he voice was his reason to stay alive, he loved her although he knew it would never happen between him. A lump formed in his throat as hot tears burned in his eyes forcing themselves out, he feared that he wouldn't make it, he didn't want to leave this life behind but by each passing moment he felt himself fade.

"Gibbs, thanks for everything"

"No McGee, there is no goodbyes, you don't have my permission to die!" Gibbs said with sad eyes. Tony remembered the statement too well and he had made it back from the plague, he believed that if Gibbs said it, that it was true. Ziva clung to Tony's arm with her own pain and scared feeling taking over her whole being.

"I… know Gibb's this isn't… a goodbye, but….. Just know that… every moment .. of everyday… I felt like… the luckiest … man alive… I Love .. you guy" his breathing grew worse as he squeezed Abby's hand, he gave a gentle squeeze back and showed a weak and melancholy smile.

"Dinozzo, are you …. crying.. you better… not.. be." he forced a smile and watched Tony flick away the tears. "You .. know Tony.. you are.. the closest… thing to a .. brother I have…Zee you kick…ass.. and.. I know you will… make sure Tony.. stays in check..Duck.. thanks.. for everything.. advice and all.. the facts.. the .. things.. I never knew…Jimmy.. thanks for always .. defending… me and … my gaming.. you're.. and amazing friend.. Gibbs… you're a .. better … father figure… then my own… dad.. thanks for every… everything you t.. taught me." He looked up to Abby's face, she looked away, "I love you.. Abby…know that…" he sharply inhaled short bursts of air as the sounds of sirens filled the air from a distance. He tried so hard but it became too difficult and as his eyes began to flutter shut he spoke once more, "I know youll find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two is up ahh I hope you love it PLEASEEEEEE Review and leave my comments! love LNR

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They sat alone in the dim lit room holding hands crying together as a team. The trauma still haunted their minds. Tim, the do-gooder of the team, gunned down while they were only feet away. Abby shook, she tried so hard to stop the bleeding, she still had the pink on her hands and every time she looked she felt sick. Tim didn't deserve this, he had worked so hard for NCIS, to protect the people and now this is how he was dying.

"I can't take it anymore, it's been 2 hours, there has to be some kind of news!" Ziva said with angst.

"Ziver, it's going to be okay, it's McGee is strong, we just have to focus on the capture of this man, we put bolos out and FBI is on our side too, Tobias is searching Carson's background with assault." Gibbs squeezed her shoulder. They sat in silence unto Sarah busted into the room, she was in hysterics.

"Where is he, where is Tim, what happened," her words jumbled together as she collapsed into a chair. Abby got up and sat beside her placing a shaky hand on her back. "It's Tim, He is going to be okay Sarah." Sarah looked at her and nodded.

"Family of Agent McGee." a doctor spoke up causing them all to jump to their feet.

"I'm his sister, Sarah, how is he?!" Sarah almost demanded

"Your brother is going to be just fine, though he did lose blood we were able to repair the damage to his chest cavity, and his shoulder wound was never a threat, nothing but a flesh wound.."

"Thank God" Tony said.

"He is going to be out of it for a while, I'm not sure when he will wake up." Sarah collapsed into her chair again, "Can I see him please?"

"Yes, he will be in the room in a few moments, room 508, Nurse Sarenda will take you."

"Thank you Doctor," she watched the man walk out of the room, "Are you coming?" she asked the team.

"No Sarah, go be with Tim we will kill this son of a bitch." She nodded and left the room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The wait for McGee to wake up was a long one but the team continued to search for the man responsible. Abby was on her 4th Caff Pow of the hour as she let her fingers run across the keyboard, analyzing the crime scene of the shooting. The small bullet told an entire story, where McGee stood where Carson stood and as her computer replayed the crime in a digital effect she became overcome with a sick to her stomach feeling.

"Got anything Abby?" Tony's voice caught her off guard causing her to spill her caff pow on the floor.

"Geez Tony, warn a girl!" she grabbed a towel and started to mop up the mess.

"Sorry Abby, but Gibbs wants to know if you had anything and while he is searching with Tobias I'm here to ask."

"All I have is a terrible feeling of dread, and the rundown of the crime scene, Timmy wasn't where he was shot."

"How do you mean?" Tony asked with curiosity on his face.

"Meaning the place where Tim was shot is not where we found him, his coat has a substance that was a few feet away from where we found him, I think Carson moved him, obviously to hide him, guess that he didn't expect me to go look." Abby said sadly as she went back to the memory of finding him.

"What is the substance?"

"Motor oil, I think Carson shot Tim from inside a car, the oil was fairly new to the scene."

"How do you figure?"

"Don't you remember the torrential down pour we had yesterday before we invited you guys to dinner?"

"Yeah, good work Abby!" he said with excitement they were closer. However Abby was not as enthused, she was so sad and fear was obviously riddling her mind. "Abby, I'm gonna take Ziva back to the crime scene to go over it again, go see Tim, you need it."

"But Gibbs will be mad Tony."

"There is nothing to examine, and I'll deal with Gibbs what's one more head slap?" he shrugged his shoulders. Abby smiled and hugged he coworker and gave him a peck on the cheek.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sarah sat next to Tim holding his hand, nothing could ever prepare her for what may happen to her brother. She remembered back to the bombing at NCIS, she was terrified, and Tim was unreachable for six hours, then she found out he was at the hospital. He got lucky then, and now, the doctor's said he'd be fine but what if next time he wasn't, what if next time he was killed, she let a sob escape her as she squeezed his hand. To her surprise there was a squeeze back causing her to jump from her chair.

"Tim!" she stroked his hair as she watched his eyes open.

"Sarah, what's going on?" His voice was groggy.

"You where shot." Abby's voice suddenly came into the room, she ran to Tim's side as she kissed his cheek letting tears flow. Sarah reached over her and hugged her with one arm.

"Carson," Tim remembered saying the name half questioning what had become of his attacker.

"We are still looking, nut I needed to come see you before I could continue working, I've been to worried. " Abby said with a lump in her throat.

"I'm right here I'm okay." Sarah squeezed his hand and Abby knew that she should give them time together. She gave Tim another squeeze, a kiss on the cheek left pulling out her phone to give the good news.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"But I mean how is he, like are you sure that his okay?" Tony followed Abby to the squad room, ever since she had gotten back from the hospital Tony had been following her.

"Yes Tony I'm sure, he actually can't wait to get back."

"Well that's up to me." Gibbs joined in to the conversation. Tony fast walked a bee line to his desk after the Gibbs gave him one of his famous 'get to work now!' looks.

"So Tobias and his team have found Carson's hide out equipped with all of his hacking tools and some murder weapons, but no Carson we have to find him with no clues so Tony pull up Carson's background.

"Gibb's something has been bothering me, about Carson talking to Tim." Ziva spoke up

"Tim told us Ziva he found him a risk." Gibbs turned to the Mossid officer.

"Well yes, but how did Carson know that Tim had a sister, get her number and use it against him, he only had two victims before he attacked McGee, and Carson knows he is good, he has hacked more than McGee. Something doesn't add up." The team agreed almost immediately.

"True boss even Tim said finding Carson was too easy, remember at dinner. He said that all the encryptions where tough but at the end the last one was flimsy." Tony chipped in.

"Ziva, can you look up Samantha Carson."

"Carson's daughter Boss? What about Julia, the girlfriend" Tony questioned.

"Sam dies three years ago if he was going to kill then he would have done it then I think the death of his girlfriend would be the stressor, though he only dated Julia a few months."

"Says here that third class seaman petty officer Samantha Carson was killed in the line of duty after an order by her leader went awry when there was a second attack on the ship, her and fourteen others were killed, and looking into the death of Julia she died with from another attack." Ziva relayed the information.

"who was in charge of those missions?" Abby asked. Ziva's jaw dropped as she read the screen, "Admiral John McGee."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Come on Tim Doctor said you need to get up and move, you're going to get bed sores and I'm going to laugh at you!"

"Alright fine," Tim laughed back but he soon grew serious.

"Wow Tim I was kidding .."

"Sarah get behind me!" he yanked his sister behind him as he watched the enemy enter his hospital room.

"Who are you?!" Sarah asked holding onto Tim.

"Ask your brother !"

"What are you doing her Harry, come to off me, NCIS will find you, you won't kill anyone else!" Tim said with confidence.

" I don't want to kill anymore, you and Sarah are my last victims, you see I'm here for revenge!"

"Revenge, on me I've done nothing to you."

"Not on you, on your dad, I had a daughter you know, actually I know you know because you are the one who hacked the records. She was killed by your fathers orders three years ago."

"We have nothing to do with that, we don't whisper these things in his ears you know!" Sarah yelled back. Tim squeezed her hand with a warning.

"She knew the dangers when she signed up Carson."

"She wanted out ! that's why I finished my degree, finished my time at MIT to help her, put her through school with a better career path. Then I get a visit from the Navy saying she died, it was all his fault! I tried to push through, even got a girlfriend Julia, she died too because of your Dad and that was it ! I knew that I had to avenge them!" He waved a gun in their face as he sobbed from the horrid memories that still lived in his mind.

"He needs to pay for this!" Suddenly Carson lunged at the two firing the gun hitting Sarah in the arm causing her to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. Immediately Tim's big brother instincts kicked in and he fought Carson for the gun. Another shot went off causing screaming people in the halls running in terror as they tried to leave the hospital. Tim pushed the gun from Carson, each man looked at each other before going for the gun. Tim elbowed him in the face causing blood to pour, in retaliation Carson push down on one of Tim's bullet wounds, Tim cried out in pain before pushing carson away and grabbing the gun.

"Not so fast!" Tim turned to Carson who held Sarah hostage.

"No" Tim whispered he walked to Carson training the gun on his forehead.

"Both of you have to go, this is your fathers fault!" Tim began to sway slightly as his chest wound had opened and he began to once again to leave.

"Then I insist on dying first "

"Tim NO!" Sarah sobbed as she struggled to release herself from Carson's grip. "Then let's make it happen" Foolishly Carson loosened his grip on Sarah, as soon as she was out of the way Tim pulled the trigger ending Carson's revenge. he collapsed to the floor with exhaustion as he slid the gun away to the feet of team Gibbs who had just entered the room. Sarah ran to Tim and cradled him as they waited for help, Gibb gave a smile and a nod to Tim he had down good.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A month later Tim entered NCIS ready for work, he saw his team a total of twice during his recovery but their work load had been a hand full because of his absents. The bull pen was empty which struck him unusual, everyone should be there, only a few agents stood in the room but soon he got a reasoning from Agent Renigade, "Tim, your team is in the middle of a cause they are all in Abby's lab Gibbs told me to have you meet them down there, it's something big."

"Thanks Laura," Tim smiled and walked to his favorite Goth's lab ready to get into a big case, he didn't want to be home, he had almost gone stir crazy. As soon he turned the corner he was jumped at by his friends, "WELCOME BACK!" they yelled.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" Tim said in disbelief. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he took in all of his friends faces, the happiness that he felt and the excitement that his team thought that he was this important.

"It is good to have you back my friend." Ziva hugged him and patted his cheek.

"Yeah McHero, you scared us" Gibbs gave Tony a head slap.

"McGee , your valor is highly recognized, I'm proud to call you my agent." Gibbs said

"My dear lad I am so glad that you have lived and I hope that you continue on with good health, I'm not doing your autopsy Timothy!" Ducky shook his finger at him causing Tim to laugh.

"Never Duck." he gave the man a hug.

"Tim, you're a hero, Breena made you these cookies." Jimmy held out a platter of cookies decorated as medals. "This is awesome, thank her for me Palmer."

"Timmy, you better never pull this again scaring me to death" Abby squeezed him in tight embrace. their words touched him deeply. He always knew that he had a great bunch of supportive friends, no scratch that a supporting family.


End file.
